


私人时间

by Schrei822



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：亚典波罗发现，先寇布在会议结束之后总会独自留下和杨独处，究竟在干什么呢？【时间为杨舰队再次夺回伊谢尔伦要塞之后，同时，杨没有结婚。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	私人时间

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：并没有实质的肉，设定不考据，虽然我尽力了但是仍旧可能OOC。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那件事最开始是亚典波罗提督第一个注意到的，但是后来波布兰少校凭着自己丰富的经验最先反应过来是怎么一回事。  
  
杨威利本人在很久之后已经不记得最初是怎么开始的了，但是等到他意识到的时候，先寇布中将已经可以驾轻就熟地把他按在椅子上，然后心满意足地吻上来了。  
  
实际上他也是因为亚典波罗的一句话，才察觉出奇怪的地方。  
  
“先寇布中将在会议结束后好像总是会独自留下来一会儿啊。”亚典波罗那天一边把整理好的报告递给黑发的年轻长官，一边漫不经心地说，“学长啊，你该不会和那个不良中年又在密谋什么坏事吧？”  
  
杨威利并没有把他的话放在心上，他甚至连头都没有抬，只是接过了对方的报告，随手翻了一下，“听你的语气好像还挺遗憾啊。”  
  
亚典波罗立刻站直了身体，装模作样地回复道，“如果又是准备搞那群帝国人的话，请务必让我插一脚。”  
  
杨笑着摆摆手，喝了口红茶，目送着后辈向他敬礼之后离开了。  
  
两天后的战略会议结束之后，杨抓了抓有些凌乱的黑发，闭着眼睛等待所有人陆续离开，他捏了捏鼻梁来缓解疲劳。等他睁开眼时，看见先寇布正像往常一样坐在他的位置上，肆无忌惮地瞧着他。  
  
杨威利不知为何就想起了之前亚典波罗的话，仔细一想还真有些奇怪，因为似乎先寇布的确在每次会议之后都会独自留下那么一会儿。他们通常都会关于当天会议的事情进行一些更深入的讨论，有时候也只是单纯的插科打诨，双方交替着占着上风。  
  
也有那么几次，先寇布向他提起过希望他能够更加主动地去利用自己的名望和才智，来做一个掌权者。  
  
回答当然是拒绝的。  
  
但是说实话，杨威利通常还是比较享受和先寇布这样的争论。这个年长他几岁的男人虽然是个英勇善战的武将，但是意外的思维敏捷，对很多事情都有自己独到的见解。这多少对杨自身来说，也是一件有益的事情。  
  
所以他的确从未想过这个问题，先寇布每次留下和自己谈话的目的究竟是什么呢？难道真的是因为太过无聊想找个人聊天吗？  
  
年轻的元帅默默沉思了起来。  
  
先寇布打量着眼前似乎陷入什么苦恼之中而微微皱着眉头的杨威利。或许是在战场上过于无往不胜，他有时候就格外地喜欢看到黑发青年这样苦恼的样子。  
  
他笑着走到了杨的身边，半倚着巨大的会议桌，有些居高临下地俯视着青年。  
  
杨威利的长相和帝国那个金发皇帝比起来，或许平庸了许多，但是意外地非常耐看，加上他身上有股和先寇布自己完全不同的文质彬彬的气质，在先寇布看来，反倒是很有吸引力。  
  
“在想什么？”他笑着问。  
  
杨一愣，回过神来看见英俊挺拔的中将已经移到了自己的身边，他不得不扬起头和对方说话，这让他莫名地感到一点点压力。  
  
“如果战争结束了，先寇布你对未来有什么打算？”  
  
先寇布显然没有想到对方会问出这样一个问题，短暂的诧异之后，笑着说，“自然就是解甲归田了吧。”  
  
“中将过去总是怂恿我做一些大事，对自己的未来反倒很没有野心嘛。”杨威利抬了抬眉毛，调侃地说。  
  
先寇布用手撑着桌子，饶有兴趣地看着眼前温和的青年，“说不定正是因为没有大的野心，我才会希望提督能成为一个优秀的掌权人吧。也许我骨子里的帝国血脉依旧在作祟也说不定啊。”  
  
说完，他停顿了一下，然后像是被自己的话逗乐了一般哈哈大笑起来。  
  
杨威利见他如此却有些笑不出来，仔细一想，眼前这位战无不胜的强悍战士，同时也是一个失去故土，帝国和同盟哪一边都容不下的流浪儿罢了。他又想到，如今在这伊谢尔伦的所有人，包括自己在内，不都已经算得上是无家可归了吗。  
  
先寇布看出了他神情里的低落，只得佯装咳嗽了几声，转移话题，“不过如果提督并没有什么远大志向，我倒也有一个别的建议。”  
  
杨抬头有些好奇地看着他，“说来听听？”  
  
先寇布转过身面对着黑发青年，微微俯下身靠近对方，略微压低了一些嗓音，“提督可以退休后选择和我一起生活啊。我想我应该既是个合格的守卫，同时也是个不乏乐趣的同伴吧。”  
  
杨威利稍稍有些意外，看着对方冲着自己顽皮地眨了眨眼睛，不确定他这话到底有几分真情实意在里面。  
  
迟疑了片刻之后，他有些苦恼地挠了挠头发，身子下意识地往后靠了靠，苦笑着说，“如果真是那样简单，我倒也没有什么不乐意的。倒是让先寇布你这样的人在我身边浪费时间，只怕会有不少女士会嫌弃我碍事的吧。”  
  
说罢，他便站了起来，准备往门口走去。  
  
然而先寇布却先一步拉住了他。  
  
“中将？”杨回头有些疑惑地看着他。  
  
先寇布没有松开杨威利，反而用双手有些用力地固定住对方，“哦，或许我应该表达得更清楚一些。”  
  
还没等杨再次开口，先寇布便迅速地凑上前，准确迅猛地低头吻住了他。  
  
一瞬间，杨能感受到先寇布那种特有的气息充斥了自己的鼻息，对方有些粗糙的嘴紧紧地压着自己的，下巴上没有刮干净的胡渣刺得他隐隐发痒。他下意识地屏住了呼吸，眼睛因为惊讶而睁得老大，嘴里发出了几声意义不明的呜咽。  
  
先寇布从自己禁锢着对方的手里能感受到黑发青年僵硬着身体，甚至有些微微发抖。他结束了这个草率且没有任何技巧的亲吻，看着眼前因为紧张和无措而满脸通红，呼吸不畅的年轻提督，内心居然升起了一股前所未有的耐心和温情。  
  
先寇布用一只手捏住杨的下巴，让对方抬起头，他能看到黑色的眼睛里跳跃着不安和不解。他笑着抚摸起青年的脸庞，另一只手搂住了对方的腰，让两人贴得更近了，“放轻松，提督。”  
  
说着，他再次低下头吻住了青年，而这一次要温柔得多。他耐心地摩擦着，然后小心翼翼地打开了对方的嘴，缓慢但不失果断地侵入进去，然后追逐并纠缠着试图躲避他的舌头。  
  
一直到他感觉杨可能就要因为缺氧晕倒之前，先寇布结束了这个真正的吻。  
  
杨威利感觉自己从未像此刻这般脑子一片空白过。  
  
这位年轻的元帅虽然在感情上迟钝，也完全没有任何经验，但是这不代表他对此一窍不通。尤其是在先寇布如此直白的行动之下，除了尴尬和不知所措之外，他发现自己竟然隐隐约约有一种心跳加速的感觉。  
  
于是他拿出了这辈子最快的反应，挣脱了束缚着自己的臂膀，简直像是逃命一般狼狈地跑出了会议室。因为太过慌张，甚至差点撞到了刚好路过的波布兰，结果没等对方来得及向他敬礼，就已经先匆匆离去了。  
  
还独自一人待在会议室的先寇布看着对方匆忙离去的背影，忽然觉得格外有趣，不由地大笑了起来。  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
这之后的整整两周，除了一些不得已的情况下，杨威利没有和先寇布多说一句话，他甚至没看多看对方一眼。  
  
然而不出意料的，他能感到对方总是会用锐利地目光观察着自己，这让他更加不知如何自处。实际上他在那天之后，很严谨地思考了一下，先寇布究竟是处于什么心思做出那样的事情，但是一向足智多谋的杨发现自己完全得不出一个合理的答案。于是除了尽量避免两个人的接触之外，他也只能试图让自己假装什么都没有发生来忘记一切。  
  
然而，先寇布是个进攻型战士，让自己处于被动的位置显然不符合他的性格。于是在第三次眼睁睁看着杨威利在会议后目不斜视地匆忙从他身边离开之后，他直接敲响了黑发司令官的寝室门。  
  
年轻的元帅此刻脱掉了黑色的军装外套，只穿着里面的衬衣。虽然平时已经是个看起来毫无威严的长官了，但是此刻的他显得更加没有紧张感了。他抬头看见走进来的中将，并没有表现出特别意外，似乎早就有所准备。  
  
“有什么事情要汇报吗，中将？”杨的语气颇为随意地问道。  
  
先寇布敬了个礼，笑着说，“有一些私事想要向你确认。”  
  
杨习惯性地抓了抓头发，示意对方继续。  
  
“杨提督对于我这个人怎么看呢？”先寇布不紧不慢地问。  
  
杨威利狐疑地打量了一会儿眼前这位身材高大挺拔，长相英挺的男人，“先寇布中将对我来说是一位非常得力的部下，和值得信赖的朋友。”  
  
“那么作为一个恋爱对象呢？”对方追问道。  
  
杨没有立刻回答，而是托着下巴思考了一番，“恕我直言，虽然我无权干涉，不过就根据外界普遍的传言，中将的私生活似乎不太良好吧。”  
  
先寇布闻言略有所思地沉默了一会儿，然后突然站直身体。  
  
“那么，请让我向你对此表达歉意。然后。”他停顿了一下。“允许我再正式表示一次，我希望你能和我交往。”  
  
杨威利猛地咳嗽了起来，即使猜到了对方的意图，他依旧受到了些许惊吓。  
  
“咳......我——”  
  
先寇布抬起手打断了他正要说的话，先一步开口道，“并且，我会用我自己比较强硬的方式征求你的同意，除非......”  
  
他一边扯掉自己的领带，一边不紧不慢地来到杨的面前。   
  
“如果你不愿意，可以随时命令我停下。”他冲着对方狡黠地一笑。  
  
他来到黑发青年的身边，一把将对方从椅子里拉了起来，没有任何的犹豫，便吻住了对方。这是他们的第三次接吻，比起之前两次的鲁莽和陌生，这一次他拿出了更加果断的态度和深情。  
  
先寇布一边认真地纠缠并引导着对方的唇舌，一边开始有条不紊地解开青年的领带和上衣的纽扣，渐渐露出了他略显单薄的身体。  
  
杨威利没有预料到对方竟然能做得如此直截了当，一时间完全失去了反应能力。即使他知道作为一个成年人和长官，自己完全有能力和权利命令对方立刻停下着荒唐的举动，却不知为何发不出一点声音，只能目瞪口呆地任凭对方脱掉了自己的制服。  
  
先寇布把他带到一旁的沙发边，就这样轻轻推倒了自己的年轻长官，一条腿挤进他的双腿之间，然后双手按住了对方微微扭动的身体。  
  
“先寇布中将，你知道你在做什么吗？”杨的声音里透着一股无助，却并没有厌恶之意。  
  
“是的。”先寇布居高临下地看着躺在身下的人，他歪着头笑着打量着对方暴露在外的身体，“我想要你。”  
  
黑发青年抖了一下。  
  
“但是我也说了，如果你不愿意，就命令我停下。”先寇布目光如炬地盯着杨，等待着。  
  
杨威利发誓自己绝对就只犹豫了30秒，但是事后回想一下，就是这30秒让他错失了最后一个机会。  
  
等到他脑子转过来时，先寇布已经俯身压了上来，再次吻住了自己。  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
大约一个月后。  
  
亚典波罗最终注意到，先寇布不仅在会议结束之后逗留的时间变得越来越长，时不时还总会出现在自己学长的房间里。他对此深感不解，于是在与卡介伦，波布兰和尤里安一起喝酒的时候，他把自己的疑问说了出来。  
  
卡介伦和尤里安在听完他的话之后都露出了迷茫的表情，显然在此之前也并没有察觉到这事。  
  
反倒是波布兰略有所思地支着下巴，皱着眉头仔细冥想起来，一会发出嗯的声音，一会儿又发出啊的声音。  
  
亚典波罗见他这样，料定了他一定是想到了什么，便急忙催促。谁知道一向说话没什么遮拦的波布兰竟意外地摇摇头，喃喃道，“啊，还不一定呢！”随后便匆匆离开了，只留下剩下三人面面相觑。  
  
直到一周之后，亚典波罗几人又聚在一起喝酒的时候，波布兰突然急急忙忙地冲了进来，跑到他们面前，然后一把夺过亚典波罗手里的酒杯，猛地喝了一口。  
  
还不等对方抗议，他就兴奋且神秘兮兮地冲着他们三人小声说道，“总算可以确认了，先寇布那个不良中年每次会议后独自留下都在干了些什么！”  
  
他留了一个意味深长的停顿，另外三人下意识地凑近了一些。  
  
“之前我就觉得有些古怪，因为似乎先寇布每次会议回来之后都显得心情很好。”他兴致勃勃地比划着，“那种感觉怎么说呢，你们大概不懂。但是我知道！那种感觉就好像我每次和一个漂亮姑娘约会完一般，充满了满足感。”  
  
卡介伦和亚典波罗立刻对视了一番，只有尤里安则依旧懵懵懂懂的。  
  
“波布兰，虽然我知道你一向很蠢，但是你该不会是想说......”亚典波罗皱着眉头，怀疑地看着对方。  
  
“先别着急啊。”波布兰挺起背，露出了一个自信满满的笑容，“我当然不是瞎说的。就在刚刚，我特地在会议室门口埋伏着呢！”  
  
卡介伦听罢不由自主地捂住了脸，无奈地摇了摇头，不知道是因为对方幼稚的行为，还是因为猜到了接下来的对话。  
  
波布兰没有理会他，而是继续说道，“先寇布吹着口哨先走了出来，杨提督迟了几分钟之后跟了出来。其实也不是第一次了，我之前也碰巧遇到过几次，提督的神情每次都有些闪躲。不过这一回我上前拦住了他，假装和他汇报了一些小事情，然后仔细观察了一下，你们猜我发现了什么？”  
  
他又压低了一些声音，几个人凑得更近了。  
  
“我隐约在杨提督的脖子上看见了一个印记！我敢用我下半辈子所有泡妞的运气来打赌，那绝对是一个吻痕！”  
  
亚典波罗和卡介伦几乎是同时倒吸了一口气，尤里安则是惊讶得直接跳了起来，差一点打翻了酒杯。  
  
“这，这不可能！”他满脸通红地喊了起来。  
  
波布兰立马拽住他，把他拉回座椅上。  
  
“嘘！你想让所有人都知道吗！”他小声地抱怨了一下，尤里安立刻惊恐地捂住了嘴巴。  
  
几个人集体沉默了一小会儿，亚典波罗喝了一大口酒用来压惊，卡介伦的表情似乎介于想笑和担忧之间，尤里安则呈现出一种梦幻般的迷茫之中。  
  
卡介伦不愧是作为年纪最大的前辈，最先缓过来，“这......这件事必须保密起来。”  
  
几个人相互对视了一下，一起点了点头。  
  
只有波布兰最后又小声嘀咕道，“先寇布那个老流氓也真是厉害，连杨提督那样迟钝的人都能搞定啊......”  
  
他的语气里竟仿佛还有一点点敬佩的味道。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin


End file.
